the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Power
Powers, also known as superpowers, were manifestations of mutantry, which were mentally-based abilities and tapped through the practitioner’s willpower. They could take all forms, and included telepathy, psychokinesis, and enhanced physical and metaphysical perception. Risks of superpowers Manipulating mutantry entailed significant risks, however. When a person used mutantry beyond their body’s ability to sustain it, the individual could suffer physical damage, accelerated aging, or in an extreme case, certain death by burning their own body cells from the inside out. Mr. Stupid NoHead, and Moopska 14 are prime examples of excessive mutantry usage and the consequences. When he was calm or under control, the Hulk had no connection to mutantry at all. These occurrences naturally happened to those who relied on the Darkness for their power. Use of superpowers Universal abilities According to Rebecca, nothing is impossible with mutantry. Powers can allow people to affect and some control over momentum and fundamental forces such as kinetic energy, friction, pressure and even gravity, allowing them to be able to slightly defy both of these and enhance force and momentum they create, with a variety of different effects and range. Such things allowed users of mutantry to be almost undamaged by high impact and only be stunned by the impact, with examples of falling from great heights or being struck with great force or at high speed. It should be noted that anticipating the impact lessened its effects, allowing some users of mutantry to not be stunned or even land on their feet with ease. This effectively enhanced the physical durability and recovery capability of a mutant. Power over physical forces and momentum also allowed mutants to partially defy gravity and other weight, allowing them to move and jump at unnatural speed and distance in seconds, though the speed only worked for limited times and was not constant while jumping could be done repeatedly to those who have mastered this ability. This effectively enhanced the agility of those who used it, giving the user acrobatic capabilities at unnatural levels. These two powers have been classified as agility and Super speed, though apparently mutants determine these terms as naive. Mutantry could be used to bend the will of weak-minded beings and guide an adept’s body. Light Users who were very good at utilizing mutantry could cease merely reacting to their surroundings and actually predict events in the very near future, such as the next blow in a duel. Guidance like this enabled Saul Cameron to launch missiles into an extremely difficult target in the First NoHead Base during a battle there. However, users of the Light were usually limited from one to three powers (such as super speed and hyper vision and force field generation and invisibility). Darkness Users of the Darkness, such as the NoHeads, drew upon feelings of hatred and anger, as well as thoughts of greater power, to make use of abilities not practiced by those such as the S.M.S.B. One such included the ability to cast lightning from the tips of one's fingers that had the power to disfigure and destroy. Superpowers applied to sword combat Mutants that used swords also developed specific mutant techniques especially for sword combat. This includes telekinetic sword combat. Behind the scenes Note that some superpowers, although they have multiple names, are describing the same power, in different levels or ways of use. Appearances Mutantry resides in all life forms and surrounds us, binding the universe, therefore making at least an indirect appearance in every ''The Super Babies story. Powers, in turn, are channeled through mutantry. Below is an incomplete list of sources in which powers are actually mentioned.'' * * * Category:Lists Category:Powers